


Finding Pleasure in Your Work

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: There is something more between them than just work.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 38





	Finding Pleasure in Your Work

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“And right here.” Percy put down another piece of parchment in front of Lucius and pointed to the line where Malfoy had to sign. 

Lucius almost groaned but signed the document with a flourish. His signature which turned out far sloppier than those he had put on the previous twenty or so documents. Percy Weasley was very diligent in his work; every detailed thoroughly examined and every rule, provision and regulation was executed to the letter. 

“Right. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Lucius dropped his quill onto the table. “Would that be all Mr. Weasley?”

Percy adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat a bit. “There is one more document the Minister wants you to look at…” Lucius did groan this time and threw his head back onto the back of his wing chair.

“… but it’s not urgent and can wait until after the weekend.” Percy placed a tightly wrapped roll of parchment into the ‘incoming’ basket on Lucius’ table. 

“So that means we are finished for tonight, and for the week?” Lucius straightened again and looked at Percy intently. 

Percy was busing himself with putting the assortment of signed scrolls into his brief case. He cast a brief glance at Lucius. His cheeks pinked a bit. “I believe we are, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Lucius continued to stare at Percy who in turn continued to fuss over his briefcase and blushing more profusely with each passing second.

Lucius was the first to snap out of the uncomfortable silence. “For Merlin’s sake, Percy!” He took Percy’s briefcase from young man’s hands and put it on the floor. He then grabbed Percy’s arm and tugged him closer, so that now Percy was standing between Lucius’ legs, leaning his bum on the table. 

Percy blushed some more. “I’m sorry.” He shifted awkwardly and gingerly lowered himself to straddle Lucius’ lap. “It’s still feels a bit awkward.” Percy gently put his hands onto Lucius’ shoulders. 

Lucius circled Percy’s waist with his arms and pulled him closer. “Don’t apologise.” 

Percy smiled shyly and leaned down to kiss Lucius. Once their lips met, Lucius took full control of the kiss, making Percy breathless and shivering with desire. 

Lucius finally let Percy have a bit of air. He lifted Percy’s face up with his finger on young man’s chin. “For it to feel less awkward you should spend more time here, with me.”

Percy nodded silently and sheepishly lowered his head onto Lucius’ shoulder, pressing his nose to the man’s neck. Malfoy returned his hands to Percy’s back, slowly caressing it. Percy kissed a spot on Lucius’ neck, just below the ear, which he knew made the man shiver pleasantly. 

“I think I’ll stay for the weekend.” Percy whispered softly. “If you don’t mind.” 

Lucius chuckled and slid his hand to the small of Percy’s back, barely touching his bum with the tips of his fingers. 

“Not at all, Mr. Weasley, not at all. I think it’s a very wise decision.” Percy laughed softly and raised his head from Lucius’ shoulder. He slowly slid his hands over Lucius’ chest and up to his cravat. Percy took the diamond-studded pin out of the fabric and began to undo the elaborate knot. Lucius smirked. Percy stilled his hands and looked at Lucius uncertainly.

“You’re on the right track, Mr. Weasley. Do continue.” Percy chuckled and slid the fabric off Lucius’ throat. He lowered his face to the alabaster skin that was hiding under the silk cloth and licked his way down to the opening of Lucius’ shirt. The blond let his head fall back, closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. 

Percy smiled, continuing to caress Lucius’ skin with his lips. It wasn’t quite how he imagined it would be, being a Ministry liaison for Malfoy. It was way better; it was more than he had ever dared to imagine, actually. 

It did feel awkward at times, this transition from secretary into lover, but it would pass with time, Percy was sure of it. And Lucius was right; he should spend more time at Malfoy Manor. 

Lucius moaned softly as Percy kissed a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Percy smiled against the warm skin. 

Maybe he should stay for the week, not just for a weekend.


End file.
